Coming out
by homesick-thug
Summary: The subject of relationships come up while the CSI's are just chillen. Danny/flack fluffy yay timeline stuff might not add up(mentions of Christine while stella is still in the picture) also small part about Adam/Reed it's a fluffy fic. PLZ EXCUSE ERRORS THIS WAS WRITTEN ON MY PHONE I DONT HAVE A COMPUTER thnks :3


*AN*~ some of the characters won't fit with the timeline but just go with it ^-^ lalala it might be oop but Pshhh"

After a slam dunk case the CSI's of New York decided to have a night with each other. They all sat in the conference room with beer, chips, cards, and spongebob playing in the background.  
>"You want another beer?" Danny asked flack while he was getting. He nodded and thanked him.<br>"What about us?" Asked stella.  
>"Would anyone else care for a drink?" He asked trying to sound like he worked at a prestigious restaurant.<br>They all shook they're heads and Danny went back to sit down next to flack.  
>Nobody knew about their relationship, but they wanted to come out at some time or another. Danny took a sip of his beer and looked over at the tv.<br>"How old is this fucking sponge anyway?" He asked.  
>"37" said Adam not moving his eyes from the tv.<br>"Adam, how do you know that?" Asked Mac. "Internet," he said stuffing popcorn into his mouth.  
>Macs phone started to ring. "Hello? Oh Christine hey. No were just at the lab having a little gathering. Ya ok that works tomorrow at 8? Okay love you bye."<br>Everyone paused to look at Mac.  
>"So were at the love you stage, boss," whispered Adam. Mac pushed his eyebrows up amused. "How's your love life going Adam?"<br>"Nonexistent thanks for asking. How about you stell?"  
>She was taken back when the spotlight was put on her. "I'm living life to the fullest. No men at the moment. Your turn Linds."<br>"Why me what about Sid?"  
>"He's married," said Mac, continued to be amused.<br>"There's someone" she said getting a quick look at Danny. "But it's nothing really, just a stupid highschool crush." She said smiling. "What about you Don?"  
>Don looked at Danny then back around the table.<br>"Ya know I think Danny's love life is a lot more interesting then mine, take it away danno"  
>"I'm pretty sure both of our love lives are equally as interesting," he said.<br>Adam looked at them knowing exactly what was going on. "No," he said looking at them smiling. No one understood what Adam meant, except for flack and Danny of course.  
>Adam did have a partner, macs step son Reed. No one knew about it, not even Mac. So he knew a hidden relationship when he saw one.<br>"You see," began flack. "Ah fuck, danny I think it's happening now."  
>"Am I missing something?" Asked Mac.<br>Danny cleared his throat, "Adam make some funny remark to make this easier."  
>Adam smiled awkwardly from being put on the spot. "Well... You know how they say hoes before bros?" Asked Adam. Mac was beyond amused.<br>"Well..." Danny began taking it from there. "We like to say dicks before tits if ya see what I'm saying."  
>Hawkes laughed out loud the awkward high school remark and Mac was trying his hardest to hold back a smile.<br>"So uh, you and flack are a couple?" Asked Mac still amused from this entire conversation.  
>"It's not a fluke either," flack threw in.<br>"How long has it been?" Asked Hawkes.  
>"Uh... Shit what year is this? So uh.."<br>"About 7 years," said Don answering the question.  
>"Awwww! Congratulations!" Said stella running over to them and kissing them both on the cheek.<br>"Why'd you keep it from us for so long? I mean 7 years is a long time to hide that." Asked Sid who was very happy for the both of them.  
>"Ya know, even though were in New York City and it's called NYPD blue, the department heads are generally more eh in support of that duck dynasty lunatic, so we figured we'd spare ourselves from the conservatives."<br>"You know we wouldn't say a word," reassured Mac.  
>"Ehh we know," began flack, "but coming outs never easy, especially when you and your boyfriend both have the rep as a ladies man."<br>"Understandable, I'm really happy for you guys," Said Hawkes smiling,  
>"Thanks sheldon," said Danny in a deep New York accent.<br>"So how did it happen what's the details?" Asked Lindsay genuinely curious.  
>"Well, it's actually really cute," said flack looking over to Mac, who was still amused by this entire conversation.<br>"Donnie and I were in the locker room, a little bit after the explosion. After he recovered and everything. We were in the locker room and it was the first time I had seen his scar. It wasn't completely healed, but it was getting there. And this part of my heart ached, so I wasn't even thinking. I reached out and touched it, and I felt something for him I couldn't explain, and you could see he felt it too. I couldn't help but kiss his scar in hopes of making it all better. But then he grabbed me and kissed me softly. And ya,"  
>"We were dating for a couple of months," began flack. "We weren't really an thing you know? But then when Danny and Adam had been taken hostage I was so afraid I was gonna lose him. I think this was 3 or 4 months after the explosion. And I knew exactly what he had felt. And so that day when he and Adam made it out alright, I decided that I couldn't keep doing this and not let it turn into something more."<br>"It wasn't a drunk hook up session anymore. This was real. And so ever since then we've been together," Danny ended  
>Mac smiled approvingly along with everyone else, except he wasn't the kind to Fangirl.<br>"Wait, so Adam how did you know?" Ask Sid.  
>"...uh. Gaydar?" He said putting on his best smile.<br>"Adam it's okay, everyone in here already knows."  
>"Wait what? But-"<br>"Come on man, he walks with you everyday to work, everyday to the subway. You guys have lunch together," said Hawkes counting off his fingers.  
>"Stalkers," he mumbled silently smiling.<br>"Frankly," began Mac. "I knew what was going on between you and Reed when you were first introduced. I didn't think we'd have another same sex relationship within the 8 of us. That's why I was shocked at flack and Danny."  
>"While were at it, does anyone else need to come out?" Asked Sid.<br>Everyone smiled.  
>"So uh Mac," said Danny awkwardly. "Do we have your blessing?"<br>"Of course"  
>~END~<p> 


End file.
